ça ne collait pas !
by lazyelven
Summary: "Et il se rendit compte à quel point c'était bizarre d'aimer deux personnes à la fois, d'avoir une partie de lui qui voulait rester et continuait ce qu'il faisait initialement avec Albus, et une autre qui voulait rejoindre Rose et le continuer avec elle." Ou l'OS qui réconcilira la team scorbus et la team scorose. Attention, lemon ;)


_Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, bien sûr._

 _La date d'anniversaire de Scorpius Malefoy n'a jamais été précisée nulle part. Dans cette fanfiction, j'ai pris la liberté de la mettre en mars._

Scorpius avançait dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant parfois pour remercier les personnes qui avaient pensé à son anniversaire, se dirigeant vers les serres pour le cours de botanique. Albus ne l'avait pas attendu, prétextant un devoir de potion finir à la bibliothèque. Il y avait sans doute autre chose, il n'avait jamais sut mentir. A chaque fois, ses yeux évitaient de rencontrer son regard, et ses mains se tordaient.

Il sortait du château, quand il sentit un main l'attraper fermement par le poignet. Avant qu'il ne put dire quoique se soit, une masse le plaqua contre le mur. Dans l'action, il reconnut la flamboyante chevelure de Rose Weasley, elle se tenait contre lui pour le faire rentrer dans une salle vide. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux bruns et un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, dit-elle simplement en s'éloignant d'un pas en arrière.

Elle ramena une mèche rousse derrière son oreille et croisa les bras.

\- Tu... Tu n'as pas oublié ? demanda bêtement Scorpius.

Elle soupira.

\- Bien sûr que non idiot.

Il sentit comme un tourbillon de bonheur dans son ventre. Elle y avait pensé. Ses joues s'embrasèrent.

\- Arrête de rougir comme un Weasley, dit-elle en sortant une enveloppe de sa robe.

Elle la lui tendit et il la prit dans ses mains. Puis elle sortit d'un pas décidé. _Elle est tellement surprenante_ , se dit Scorpius en allant en botanique. Elle commençait à l'apprécier, et c'était déjà une grande avancée. Arrivé dans la serre, il se mit à côté d'Albus, qui était déjà arrivé.

\- Bon anniversaire, lui dit celui-ci avec un grand sourire, qui fit apparaître une petite fossette au coin de son œil droit.

Scorpius voulut lui raconter sa rencontre avec Rose, mais se rendit compte qu'Albus avait quelque chose de différent. Il semblait et... Rougissait. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais. _Et cela le rend mignon_ , se surprit à penser Scorpius.

\- J'aimerai... Enfin... En fait, j'aimerai t'inviter, pour qu'on fête ton anniversaire tous les deux. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout, lui répondit Scorpius en souriant. Avec plaisir.

\- D'accord, hum, on peut se retrouver dans la salle sur demande, vers vingt heures ? Je pourrais t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire, en toute intimité...

Scorpius releva les yeux de son livre vers lui, perplexe, mais Albus semblait déjà en avoir fini avec cette conversation.

0o0

Scorpius courait dans les couloirs du septième étage. Il ne voulait pas manquer son rendez-vous avec Albus et il était affreusement en retard. Arrivé devant la tapisserie, il n'eut pas besoin de faire de demi-tours, puisque la porte de la salle sur demande était entre-ouverte. Il l'ouvrit doucement et rentra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce soir-là, ce n'était qu'un petit salon confortable et circulaire, avec une cheminée où un feu crépitait doucement. Albus se trouvait assis devant, sur un canapé, les jambes ramenés contre son torse et le menton posé sur ses genoux. Il y avait une table en bois brut un peu plus loin, des placards accrochés aux murs, et... un vieux plan de cuisine. Des ustensiles de cuisine jonchaient sur le plan, éparpillés de manière désordonnée. Il y régnait une odeur florale et accueillante. La pièce était si chaleureuse que Scorpius eut envie d'aller se blottir sur le canapé et de s'y endormir. De se blottir contre Albus.

\- Tu es venu, finalement, dit celui-ci sans se retourner.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit-il piteusement. Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour mon retard.

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le fauteuil, à côté de son ami. Albus tremblait légèrement et se tordait les mains. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Il avait pleuré. Scorpius posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'as évité toute la journée.

Albus osa enfin tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que là, je flippe.

Il eut un petit sourire.

\- J'avais prévu des choses en grand pour ton cadeau, une grande pièce bien décorée, une table bien présentée, avec un verre de bièraubeurre, mais au bout de cinq minutes à t'attendre, le trac m'a fait craqué et la Salle-sur-Demande s'est automatiquement changée en la cuisine de mes grands-parents, au Terrier. Cette pièce m'a toujours rassuré.

\- Ce n'est pas grave du tout ! s'exclama Scorpius. Au contraire, j'aime beaucoup cette pièce. Tu ne devrais pas avoir le trac tu sais, on se connait depuis longtemps maintenant...

\- C'est bien ça le problème ! Et si notre amitié changeait à cause de ça ?

Albus se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Scorpius ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc à ce point là rendre son ami nerveux ? Il avait toujours gardé son sang-froid. Oui, Albus était habituellement calme et réservé. Il se leva à son tour.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Albus se tourna vers lui et se mordit la lèvre. Il s'approcha de Scorpius et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, mais c'est impossible pour moi de le garder caché.

\- Quoi donc ?

Il se mordit la lèvre. Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de suivre ce geste des yeux, fasciné par ces lèvres roses.

\- Je suis amoureux. De... De toi.

Il plongea son visage entre ses mains.

\- Oh Merlin, c'est vraiment gênant maintenant.

Scorpius le regarda surpris. Puis, doucement, il prit les mains d'Albus et les enleva de son visage. Il posa les siennes sur ses joues et le regarda attentivement. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Albus était son meilleur ami. Mais le considérait-il vraiment de cette façon ? Non. On n'a pas envie d'embrasser son meilleur ami.

Alors sans plus attendre, il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

Albus se laissa faire et se détendit., puis répondit à son baiser. C'était tellement agréable ! Scorpius se sentait littéralement fondre de l'intérieur. Il se rendit compte qu'il voulait _plus_ , plus de _contact_ avec le corps d'Albus. Il voulait le _toucher_ , toucher sa _peau_.

Sans cesser le baiser, il descendit doucement la cape d'Albus le long de ses épaules. Il détacha les boutons de sa chemise un par un, pour la délaisser par terre à son tour. Puis ce fut à son tour d'abandonner sa cape, et, au moment où Albus défaisait les boutons de sa chemise, Scorpius caressant son torse nu, ils furent brusquement interrompu par un raclement de gorge.

Rose se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, les bras croisés et une expression étrangement insondable sur le visage. Elle était rouge mais complètement inexpressive. Les deux garçons se détachèrent.

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux faire des cochonneries avec quelqu'un Malefoy, commença-t-elle d'un ton cinglant, fait le autre part que sur notre lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Quel rendez-vous ? demandèrent Albus et Scorpius en même temps.

Elle parut sidérée.

\- L'enveloppe que je t'ai donnée, ce matin ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas lu ?

Socrpius mit sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Je l'avais oubliée !

Il la sortit de la poche de son jean et l'ouvrit. " _rendez-vous à 20:30 dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Rose._ "

Il rougit et releva la tête.

\- Désolé...

Albus et Rose paraissaient tout les deux en colère.

\- Très bien, fit-elle en se retournant. J'imagine que je n'ai qu'à vous laisser.

Scorpius se sentait terriblement coupable. Elle lui plaisait, Rose, et il était vraiment déçu d'avoir manqué une occasion de se rapprocher d'elle _. Oui mais Albus ?_ lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. Albus, et bien... Il lui plaisait aussi. Et il se rendit compte à quel point c'était bizarre d'aimer deux personnes à la fois, d'avoir une partie de lui qui voulait rester et continuait ce qu'il faisait initialement avec Albus, et une autre qui voulait rejoindre Rose et le continuer avec elle.

\- Attends ! fit la voix d'Al tandis qu'elle amorçait un pas vers la sortie. Tu pourrais, hum... Et bien, tu pourrais rester avec nous, si tu veux...

Elle se figea, se retourna et le regarda suspicieusement.

\- Et pour faire quoi ? Pour vous regarder tranquillement faire l'amour en mangeant des dragées ?

Les deux garçons rougirent tous les deux.

\- Tu pourrais le faire avec nous ? proposa Scorpius sans réfléchir.

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il rougit de plus belle. Ça ne collait pas, Rose et Albus étaient cousins !

\- Désolé, se reprit-il précipitamment, je... Je ne vous oblige à rien, tous les deux.

Mais avant qu'il ne put dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Il fut interrompu par la bouche d'Albus qui se colla contre la sienne. Des mains douces et longues vinrent faire glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras. D'autres mains défirent la braguette de son pantalon. C'était tellement doux et attentionné qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que ce n'était pas _habituel_ d'avoir quatre mains qui touchaient son corps. Il ne comprit cela que quand Albus se détacha de lui, et qu'il se retourna et vit Rose, les joues rouges et les cheveux plus décoiffés qu'auparavant.

\- Je... commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta en voyant la bouche d'Albus s'approcher de son visage non pas pour l'embrasser lui, mais pour embrasser Rose. A présent presque nu, collé contre les deux personnes qu'il aimait et qui s'embrassaient, il sentit son érection venir frotter la cuisse d'Albus, et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir sourdement. Cela n'échappa pas aux deux autres qui s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent avec des yeux gourmands. Rose retourna Scorpius face à elle et commença à l'embrasser doucement. Lui, presque inconsciemment, défit sa chemise à elle. Elle dégrafa légèrement son soutien-gorge, laissant apparaître une poitrine que Scorpius caressa doucement. Albus se pressa contre son dos, il avait enlevé le reste de ses vêtements et était nu.

Rose, à présent la seule un peu trop habillée, retira sa jupe et ses collants. Scorpius, tout en l'embrassant, lui retira sa culotte. Albus, décendait le long de son dos, y déposant de légers baisers, et lui retira son dernier sous-vêtements. Ils étaient désormais nus tout le trois, et ils allaient coucher ensembles. Le sexe de Scorpius vint se frotter contre l'intimité très humide de Rose, il arrêta de l'embrasser et ils gémirent en cœur. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Albus, avant d'embrasser celui-ci, puis de frotter ses fesses contre son érection. Ce fut à son tour de respiration bruyamment. Rose leur prit la main et les amena sur le canapé. Elle fit s'allonger Scorpius dessus. Elle posa ses genoux sur les deux côtés de ses hanches, posant ses fesses sur son sexe douloureux. Elle fit signe à Albus de les rejoindre. Il s'exécuta et vint se positionner juste devant elle, face à Scorpius, qui se retrouva avec son sexe devint le visage. Il le prit dans la bouche, et Albus cria presque. Rose, commença à frotter son sexe humide contre celui de Scorpius, leur procurant un plaisir horriblement bon. Elle échangea un baiser fougueux avec Albus, ce qui excita encore plus Scorpius qui gémit presque, le sexe d'Albus se trouvant dans sa bouche et bougea ses hanches, parce qu'il voulait _plus_ , beaucoup _plus_.

Quand soudain, Rose s'empala sur lui. Il cria à la fois de surprise et plaisir. Ça, c'était beaucoup trop bon, il allait perdre la raison. Il reprit l'érection d'Albus et la suça avidement. Celui-ci gémit à son tour. Rosa ne donnait pas de coups de reins, elle roulait son bassin sur le sexe de Scorpius, le faisant se languir. Albus enleva son érection de la bouche de Scorpius, et descendit l'embrasser langoureusement, présentant ses fesses à sa cousine. Elle lui présenta ses doigts, qu'il lécha avidement. Elle enfonça un premier doigt dans l'anus d'Albus. Il se contracta sous la douleur, puis se détendit. Elle mit un deusième, puis un troisième. elle sut qu'il était près quand il cria de plaisir. Elle s'éloigna de Scorpius et présenta son sexe à l'entrée d'Albus, qui s'empala de lui même. Le brun se pencha pour embrasser son amant et commença à donner des coups de bassins qui les firent gémirent ensembles. Roses s'allongea sur le torse de Scorpius et l'embrassa à son tour. Elle redressa ses hanches, permettant à Albus de la pénétrer. Elle gémit sourdement en le sentant bouger elle.

Ils criaient à présent tous en même temps de plaisir. C'était Albus qui contrôlait la cadence, pénétrant tout étant pénétré, il bougeait son bassin autant qu'il pouvait pour leur donner du plaisir à tout le deux. Au bout d'un moment il se pencha, enlaça Rose de ses bras et pressant ses seins entre ses mains. Il embrassa son cou. Elle même embrassait avidement le torse d'Albus.

Quand ils sentirent qu'ils allaient tous bientôt jouir, ils se détachèrent les uns des autres à contre cœur. Albus et Scorpius eurent la même envie : faire jouir Rose. Ils lui prirent les mains et le l'assirent sur le canapé. Puis ils se mirent à genoux devant elle et commencèrent à lécher son intimité. Ils passaient dessus par coups de langues de plus en plus rapides. Elle leur empoigna les cheveux, approchant l'apothéose.

\- Oh Merlin ! gémit-elle avant de se répandre sur eux.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Leurs deux érections se cognèrent et Albus les prit entre sa main, pour les masturber ensembles.

Ils avaient oublié la présence de Rose qui, voyant ainsi ses deux amants se toucher, porta instinctivement sa main à son sexe.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, le silence interrompu par halètements et gémissements. Au bout d'un moment, Scorpius cria et jouit sur le ventre d'Albus, puis empoigna le sexe de celui-ci, le masturbant avec vigueur jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne à son tour l'orgasme. Rose les rejoignit juste après.

Ils s'aperçurent qu'un lit était apparu un peu plus loin, et ils s'y dirigèrent.

Scorpius avait la tête posée sur le torse d'Albus, et derrière lui se trouvait Rose, qui avait passé un bras sur taille et tenait la main à son cousin. Ils ne dormaient pas, mais ne parlaient pas non plus, appréciant ce silence qui en révélait bien plus que s'ils parlaient.


End file.
